Have you got It in You?
by NevermindNirvana
Summary: SiriusRemus. Remus likes Sirius, but will he ever get to tell him? Set to the song by Imogen Heap.


Have You Got It In You?

By: thousand-mistress

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, all rights belong to J.K.Rowling, and the song belongs to Imogen Heap.

**This story contains Shonen-ai. So, all Tonks/Remus fans, beware. (Don't kill me.)**

The young Remus Lupin couldn't concentrate on his reading. Something had been bugging him for a long while now. The problem was Sirius Black. Padfoot. He wasn't annoying him, that was Wormtail's job. Nevermind, it was more like Remus had been getting nervous around him. Remus couldn't even talk to him without getting caught on his words. It was embarrassing him, and there was nothing he could do. With every lovey part of every novel he read, he shuddered and turned away, his face red as a tomato.

"Sirius……" he sighed. "Why are you doing this to me?" He quickly skipped any love scenes in his book, and continued reading to keep from getting Weirdo looks from people.

What made all Remus' more nervous, you ask? Sirius would tease him. The way he would look at him……and smile that sweet way…….the way he would say Remus' name……oooh, he would melt inside. Remus shut his book, and slipping it in his bag, he walked out of the library onto the outside campus. He had to do something. He had to try and get over this weird feeling in his gut. He wasn't paying attention to where he was walking he was so absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't realize he ran smack into James and Peter…..

"Whoa! Ah, hey there Moony! Ya been in the library?" James got up and leaned on the wall, brushing the dust off the back of his jeans, while pitiful Wormtail sat on the ground.

"Umm, yeah." Remus said, picking up his bag and standing beside James.

"So, how was your trip? Find any good books?"

"Yeah, I did. The o-one I got, you should read it……"

"You don't seem like yourself, Moony. The full moon's not for a month or so…..Fever?" James pressed his forehead to his friend's, and Remus shirked away.

"N-no! I'm fine…..I'm fine…Ummm……James? A-are you and Lily…..did y'all hit it off yet? Are you….dating her?"

"Of course!" James smiled. "Remember, I went out with her last weekend. You, Wormy and Padfo-"

"S-s-iri-u-us?!" Remus stammered.

"Yes, Sirius. Well, you 3 were watching movies all night. Crashed out on the couch when we got back. It looked really cute."

"Yeah." Remus looked away quickly.

"Ah! I see it now. Does Moony have someone he has a crush on? C'mon. Don't be shy. You can tell ol' James." He grinned.

"No one, no one at all. Not now at least…."

Wormtail looked at both of them at the mention of this.

"Oooh! Remus and his girlfriend, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-!"

"SHUT UP, WORMY!" James nailed him with a quick hit on the head, and Wormy fell on his back.

"Yeee…..floor go boom….."

"Ignore him." James stated, "So, ya need love advice?"

"Noooooo. But thanks, James."

"We gotta get going. I'll see ya later. Come along, Slave-Boy." James walked away, dragging Peter by his collar as he went. Remus turned around, to feel the wind blowing around him. He sighed.

"Sirius……I want to be your love……please……let me….."

_It takes a lot to be always on form,  
It takes a lot  
Or maybe not, all the time, all I've got  
Maybe not_

Remus shook his head.

"Ah, what's the use? A lot of girls like you, heck, they fall all over you……" He sat down on a bench, trying to find a way to get to Sirius. He perked his head up, and dug through his bag getting out a notepad and pen. He wrote on it:

_Padfoot, _

_Can ya meet me outside at Midnight? I've got to tell you something._

_- Moony_

And with that, he walked back into the school to his next class, slipping the note into Sirius' desk.

!!

Remus was outside waiting for his crush, more nervous than a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. And he hated cats.

"Ooh, don't mess this up!" he said to himself. "Lordie, it's cold….." he shuddered, wrapping his arms around him. _"Mental Note to Self: Next time, wear a FRIKKIN' JACKET!!" _He turned around at the sound of footsteps.

"Hey, what do ya want, Moony?" he smiled. "If ya called me out here at almost 1 AM to help you study for the exam Wednesday, forget about it."

"Umm, no actually……so, how's life….?" Remus chuckled nervously.

"Nothing much interesting happened today. How sad." Sirius frowned. He turned at his friend. "Have you thought of takin' anyone to the dance? Nikki won't let me, that little weevil….she hates all of us, anyway."

"D-dance? N-no……"

"You feel okay? Sick or something?" Sirius put his face up in Remus'.

"I-I'm f-f-fine!!"

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am, dangit!"

"Tell me, or I'll take your Easter candy. No, wait. Easter CHOCOLATE. All of it!" Sirius laughed.

Remus' face turned pink. _"Do it NOW!"_

"Sirius…..I wanted to tell you this. This is what I called you out here for."

_Been one of those days,  
Safety first don't push, what's the hurry?  
One nerve remaining, waiting on one look, Have you got it?  
Have you got it in you?  
Have you got it in you?_

"What is it, Moony?"

_All at once, not a whisper nor word,  
Then all at once  
(Let me have it all, Let me have a battle on,  
Easy target look can we just…just get it over with?)  
It's getting worse, against all the odds,  
It's getting worse  
(Bow down, floor's yours, last man standing, can we just get it over with?)_

Remus looked at him, straight in the eyes.

"Sirius…..Sirius Black…..I…..can't take it anymore…..I love you. I really love you." He turned his head away. Sirius just sat there, just looking at him. Then he turned his head away.

_Been one of those days,  
Safety first don't push (don't push me), what's the hurry?  
'Cause there's one nerve remaining, waiting on one look (one look), have you got it?  
Have you got it in you?  
Have you got it in you?_

Then, Sirius grabbed Remus' hand, which caused Moony to look back at him.

"Thanks, Remus. I needed that. I need someone to love. Thank you for this…"

"Y-y-you don't think I'm weird for this?"

Sirius shook his head.

"We're all weird. Me, you, James, Lily, everyone." He smiled. "And, just so ya know, I turned down all of those girls." He laughed.

"So, does this mean….?"

"Yes. Yes, Moony. I do love you!" He grinned big at him.

"Oh, this is wonderful….." Remus sighed as Sirius hugged him. "Sirius, you're so warm. The cold was getting to me a while ago."

_Blue, blue, they make me blue  
Head down, quick!  
Take cover, be good in the move  
Blue you, make me anymore blue?  
Don't scream, shout  
Caught in the light of your suit_

"Yep. Remus, close your eyes for just a second." Sirius smirked, as Remus obeyed and shut his eyes. "Don't move, now…." And he kissed Remus Lupin. Remus felt like he had died and was floating, without a care in the world.

"Ya like that?" Sirius asked as Remus opened his eyes.

"I think…..I think that was even better than Chocolate."

"More, darling? They're free!" Sirius teased,

"They better be! And yes."

Sirius held Moony tighter, and they both kissed a nice, romantic kiss. It lasted for about 2 minutes, then the boys finally pulled away.

"Wow! That was even better than the 1st!" Remus smiled. "I love you, Sirius. And, can we go inside?"

"Why?" Sirius was confused. "It's nice out here. Just look at the stars!" He laughed.

"Yeah, but I'M FREEZIN' MY ARSE OFF OUT HERE!" Remus yelped and stood up.

"Okay, okay baby." Sirius patted Remus' head as he got up, and threw an arm around Remus. "You can sleep in my room tonight." That made Moony's face turn red as blood. "I won't do anything to you. Chill, chill. And…..would you like to be my date for the dance? My Girlfriend?"

"Okay, and YES, I will! Sirius, you're the best!! Wait, girlfriend? Oh, what the heck." Remus flung his arms around Sirius. Sirius grabbed Remus in mid-air, and held him bride-like.

"Dwah?! Sirius!"

"Now, now. I told you I wasn't gonna do anything!" He kissed Remus' cheek. Remus giggled as Sirius carried him.

_Been one of those days,  
Safety first don't push, what's the hurry?  
One nerve remaining, waiting on one look, have you got it?  
Have you got it in you?  
Have you got it in you?  
Have you got it in you?  
Have you got it in you? _

This was gonna be a awesome school year now.

!!

A/N: Finally done! Took me about…….3 days to write. LOL. I hope you all enjoyed my 1st shonen-ai piece. SBRL FOREVER!


End file.
